The Life of Sophie and Gideon
by TheMalteseRose
Summary: One shots from Sophie and Gideon's life after cp2
1. To Ascend

**To Ascend**

Sophie was trying to keep her breathing regulated. She sat down and tried to look at her reflection in the mirror but she couldn't see much as it was still very early in the morning.

Today was the day she was going to ascend.

She looked around her room desperately searching for something to focus on but her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a small knock coming from her door. She got up and straightened her dress as she went to open the door. There she found Gideon looking adorably ruffled and tired as if he hadn't slept at all last night. He probably hadn't.

Sophie opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing knocking on her door in such an early hour but didn't manage to get a single syllable out because Gideon had cupped her face gently (as always he treated her like fine china) and kissed her sweetly. Sophie put her hands up in surprise but quickly wrapped them around Gideon's neck.

They must have stayed like that for a solid minute even though for Sophie it felt as if they had been standing there for eternity. It was Sophie who had retreated from the kiss (even though she didn't want to) in order to breathe again. She let out a sigh and smiled.

"Now what would the others think if they had seen us in this position at this hour?" she asked smiling even wider now

Gideon smiled as well.

"They would have seen how much I loved you" he replied calmly.

Sophie pecked him on his cheek. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep" he replied sheepishly

"I didn't sleep much either" she admitted as she looked down as if she was guilty of doing something wrong

That caught Gideon's attention and he gently picked up her hand and looked directly in her eyes and said "Sophie dearest I have no doubt that you will ascend and I am certain that you will be an amazing shadowhunter"

"You have nothing to worry about" he continued and then he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Sophie smiled at his gesture and found herself feeling calmer than before.

"You have passed all the tests of becoming a shadowhunter and you will ascend Sophie and I will be there cheering the loudest I promise you" He assured her.

Sophie felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes; she had never had a man love her this much. She never thought she ever would find someone to love her at all.

She untangled her hand from his and slowly caressed his face.

"I have no doubt that you will. I love you Gideon"

"And I love you" he replied. He was leaning in to kiss her once more but they both jumped apart when they heard someone coming down the hall. It would be very improper to see an unmarried couple in such a state.

"I'll see you later dearest" Gideon replied and he kissed her forehead and hurriedly left to go back to his room.

Sophie closed her door as quickly and quietly as she could and rushed to sit back down on her bed. She heard a knock coming from her door once more but instead of Gideon it was Charlotte who was knocking.

"Come in" answered Sophie.

Her bedroom door opened slightly and Charlotte's head popped from behind it. "Today's the day" Charlotte announced happily

* * *

Sophie's breathing had once again become ragged but this time she also had her sweaty palms as a problem as well. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest Gideon's reassuring words forgotten.

Her named was called out and she went in front of Charlotte who was going to be making the ceremony. She asked Sophie to drink from the mortal cup and she did. Sophie felt as if her blood had been replaced with fire and that her entire body had been set to flame but it didn't hurt it just felt…new. As if she had been reborn. After drinking from the mortal cup and as she arose she heard all her friends cheering for her especially Gideon.

Gideon went next to her and kissed her on her lips. The kiss was probably intended to last longer but Sophie quickly stopped the kiss embarrassed that her friends could see them.

"Gideon" she scolded him though he didn't believe that she was actually angry with him because of the smile on her face.

He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear "We've got a wedding to start planning"

(That earned him another kiss)

 **I decided to write this because there's an alarming few amounts of Sophideon fanfics. Thanks to my best friend who gave me the idea and helped me to improve it.**


	2. The Engagement Party

**The Engagement Party**

Sophie muffled another giggle in her hand when Tessa yet again failed to make the braid she had been trying to do for the last 10 minutes. Tessa let out a loud sigh and sat down on the nearest chair.

"I give up Sophie, I'm not nearly as good as you" she exclaimed.

Sophie smiled as she raised her hand up to her hair and started undoing whatever Tessa had done to it. "Its fine Tessa I can do my own hair. I don't know why you insisted"

"I wanted to do your hair because you have always done mine" Tessa exclaimed. She got up from her chair and went to stand behind Sophie and began helping her undo her hair.

Tessa and Sophie's eyes met in the mirror. Tessa gave her a smile "Are you excited?" she whispered to her.

Sophie's grin couldn't possibly get any wider. She was ecstatic, tonight was hers and Gideon's engagement party. It was as if she was dreaming and suddenly she had woken up and realized that she is indeed getting married to Gideon in only a few months.

"Yes I'm very excited indeed!" Sophie answered her.

Tessa grabbed the hairbrush that was on the table and started brushing Sophie's hair. If someone had told Sophie a few months ago that one day Tessa would be brushing her hair she would have laughed at the person and told him that she was a maid and no such thing could ever happen. Since she ascended she was no longer a maid and was now a shadowhunter, not that she and Tessa weren't friends before but Sophie had always kept her distance telling herself that a lady like Tessa should not have relationships with a maid. Over the days after Sophie ascended they had become inseparable.

Tessa put the brush where it was before, "done" she announced. "Would you like me to try again?"

"Thank you Tessa but I think I'm going to do it this time" Sophie said while grabbing a section of her hair and started braiding it. "You can hold these" Sophie continued and handed Tessa a few hair pins.

* * *

"Gideon your hair looks fine, I swear by the angel if you comb it one more time-." Gideon heard Gabriel threatening him.

Gabriel was sprawled on Gideon's bed staring at the ceiling bored and annoyed at his brother's actions.

Gideon huffed. He knew he was just anxious and that there was nothing wrong with his hair. He just needed to do something to keep himself occupied until it was time to go down stairs for the engagement party.

"So big brother," Gabriel said as he rose from the bed "how are you feeling about this?" he grinned

Gabriel loved to tease Gideon every chance he got and he especially loved to remind Gideon how he had proposed to Sophie. Gideon has a feeling that he won't let him forget anytime soon.

Gideon let out a sigh "Please Gabriel you know I'm very nervous about tonight and you're making me worse"

Gabriel frowned at this he only wanted to annoy his brother but he didn't think that this was really serious for Gideon.

"I'm sorry Gideon I didn't want to upset you. What are you nervous about anyway? It's only a party celebrating yours and Sophie's engagement"

"Do you think Sophie doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

Gabriel was taken aback by this. "Why would she?"

"I don't know maybe she doesn't want to marry me anymore"

"Gideon, I'm certain that your fiancée still wants to marry you" Gabriel groaned. "Honestly brother you're overreacting about this simple party how will you act on your wedding day?"

Gideon let out a laugh "I don't even want to think about it. It's giving me butterflies already"

Gabriel smiled at his comment. He was happy that his brother found someone who loves him "Well whatever you do I'm going to be by your side big brother"

"Thank you Gabriel. I truly appreciate it"

* * *

Gabriel made it his personal mission to make sure Gideon always had a full glass of whisky at all times in hopes of keeping him calm. This plan was successful until Gideon saw Sophie. Sophie had walked in looking as beautiful as ever with Tessa trailing behind her. Sophie was as if looking for someone (no doubt Gideon) while maintaining a friendly smile as she began to greet her guests.

Gideon swallowed down the remaining of his whisky and handed his brother the empty glass. As soon as Gabriel took the glass away from him, he walked towards Sophie who had her back to him. He gently touched her elbow in order not to startle her.

Sophie turned around and to her heart's content found her husband to be. She smiled and pecked his cheek (she knew she wasn't behaving very lady like but it was **their** engagement party after all).

"You look stunning my dearest" Gideon told her sincerely

"Well you certainly look dashing" Sophie replied

Gabriel smiled from a distance. His brother was completely smitten but he was glad he found someone who made him feel like he was something in this world.

"Shall we dance Mr. Lightwood?" Gabriel heard a familiar voice with a Welsh accent ask him.

Gabriel found himself looking at no other than Cecily. He smiled

"Of course Ms. Herondale"

 **Decided to write another one since the lack of fanfics for this ship is hearbreaking. Hope you guys liked it. If you maybe have any requests please tell me. I can't promise you I'd write them though sometimes it takes me a while to manage to write a story**


	3. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Sophie was woken up by the weak sunbeams of the morning which had somehow managed to enter from the closed curtain. She slowly opened her eyes and then deciding 5 more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone so she closed her eyes in hopes of getting someone sleep. Her plan was ruined when she suddenly felt an arm (a man's arm to be exact) wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer.

Sophie froze and opened her eyes in surprise from the physical contact. She was also alarmed because she could feel the man's naked chest against her back making her realize she was completely naked as well. Sophie was already starting to panic before the arm that was secured around her waist trailed upwards to her shoulder and then went downwards to her hand and took her hand giving Sophie a good view of the shadowhunter family ring on his finger.

Lightwood.

Of course it was Gideon. Sophie felt utterly stupid because she had forgotten that the day before her and Gideon had finally gotten married. The memory of the day before had come crashing down to Sophie.

Getting in her golden wedding gown.

Walking down the isle seeing Gideon at the end of it looking happy as he was nervous.

Drawing the wedding tunes on each other, feeling the cold heat she has got used to when runes are applied to her skin knowing this would be the most important one that's ever going to be drawn on her.

The reception where she had received thousands of different congratulations and best wishes for here and Gideon's future.

The passionate lovemaking.

Sophie blushed at the last thought. Ladies shouldn't be thinking about such thing. And yet...

Sophie's train of thought was interrupted when Gideon put his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Good morning my love" he whispered in her ear.

Sophie giggled "Good morning to you too"

Gideon raised his head in order to give his wife a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked shyly

Sophie blushed again for the second time that morning realizing what he was implying.

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright Gideon. You don't have to worry about me"

"Sophie you're my wife now. I'm going to worry even more about you"

Sophie turned around so they were facing each other. She gently touched her husband's face "I love you so much"

"I love you too my dearest."

Gideon leaned in so that both of their foreheads were touching.

Gideon broke the silence by asking "How long do you think it will be until someone comes to wake us up because of our honeymoon?"

Sophie smiled "I don't think they'll disturb a couple after their wedding night."

"I suppose but we have to get up sometime or else we won't go to Spain"

Sophie groaned and threw her arms around Gideon's neck. "Can we please stay here for ever?"

Gideon laughed and pecked a kiss on Sophie's nose. "I don't think we can do that. But I bet you're going to love it there. Also I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends in Spain. And to show you my favourite places there."

"And I can't wait for you to take me there. But can we stay a little longer here?"

"Whatever my wife desires"

 **Hey guys so I'm not dead. I've been wanting to update for a long time but just never had any inspiration. So here you go some more Sophideon for you.**

 **Edit: I reuploaded this chapter because of all the grammar mistakes. Sorry but I wrote this on my phone. Also thank you for all your lovely comments.**


	4. A Trip To The Silent Brothers

**A Trip To The Silent Brothers**

The corset wouldn't fit.

"I think this is as tight as I can do it Sophie" Bridget's Irish accented voice said.

Sophie let out a sigh of annoyance, she knew she shouldn't have had that extra piece of cake last night but she had been so hungry and Bridget's cooking had somehow improved and tasted too good to pass up the opportunity.

A knock on the door stopped her train of thought.

"Who is it?" Sophie asked.

"it's me Tessa. May I come in?"

"Yes of course Tessa come in"

Sophie heard the squeaking door open and then shut with a soft thump.

"is everything all right here?" Tessa asked.

"It appears that I've gained some weight" sighed Sophie.

"You've had quite the appetite lately" remarked Bridget.

"Not to mention you've been awfully sick in the morning" added Tessa

"What are you two insinuating?" questioned Sophie clearly not understand what they were saying.

Tessa smiled. "Sophie...when's the last time you bled?"

Sophie gasped. 'No' she thought 'it can't be.' "But me and Gideon have only been married for three months." she protested "surely it's just too much cake that's all"

Tessa and Bridget have each other a look. "How about we go to the silent brothers just to be sure?" inquired Tessa.

"Yes, Miss Gray that is a brilliant idea I shall tell Cyril to prepare the carriage to take you immediately" Bridget announced not giving Sophie a chance to protest. Before she knew it she was whisked away into the carriage and to the Silent Brothers.

Gideon walked around the Institute searching for his beloved. He had just finished training with Will and wanted to see her. He wondered where could she have possibly gone? He wondered. He has asked Bridget if she knew where he could find her but all he got was a smile a sly one might he add and a "she went out". He somehow ended up in front of their room so he went inside and flipped down onto their bed. Surely, she'll come back to the room at some point so he would just wait for her there, unfortunately the tiredness of the training and the softness of the bed caught up to him and before he knew it he was gently snoring.

He woke up to the sensation of someone dragging their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw his Sophie above him. He gave her a lopsided smile as a greeting. As he rose to be in a sitting position he noticed there were dried streaks of tears down her face and her eyes were red as well as slightly swollen "Sophie where you crying?" He asked firmly.

"Oh, my love" she answered "Yes. Yes, I was"

"Why were you doing such?" He asked again

She looked away from him and stated stared at the empty space next to their bed. She turned around and smiled. "Do not worry. I was crying out of happiness not of sadness"

Gideon's tone shifted when he heard that" then you must tell me what it was that brought you so much joy"

She took his hand and raised it to her face. She turned it around so that his palm was facing her and have him a gentle peck. Gideon's eyes stared at her with confusion and a bit of amusement. He then pressed his hand against her abdomen. "We're going to have aa child Gideon. "

Gideon's face lit up and he grabbed a hold of her pulling her up and spinning her around. "Sophie!" He exclaimed "That's fantastic amazing I love you. Goodness I'm going to become a father!" He hugged her so tightly that it slightly hurt. When he pulled away there were tears forming in his eyes. Sophie reached up and wiped them away "Don't cry my love. We're going to have the baby to do that."

He pressed a long were kiss on her forehead making her giggle.

"I can't wait"


End file.
